Knochenwald: Let’s rock
Auch wenn Davox seinen Festivalbesuch bereits seit Monaten geplant hatte, so hatte er sich seine Reise doch nicht so vorgestellt. Jenseits ihrer vier Sitze war alles ganz genauso, wie er erwartet hatte. Überall zwischen einigen ganz normalen Pendlern oder Reisenden saßen und standen sie: Langhaarige und manchmal auch kurzhaarige Typen und Frauen in Kutten, mit den verschiedensten Bandshirts – Davox sah Blind Guardian, Cradle of Filth, In Flames, Sentenced, Sepultura, Hammerfall, Slayer, Six Feet Under, Manowar, Subway to Sally und viele weitere – oder einfach nur in Schwarz gekleidet. Für ihn war das ein völlig normaler Anblick. Ihre eigene Gemeinschaft hingegen war weitaus bizarrer. Zwar hatte er Devon nach vielem Flehen davon überzeugen können, dass sie sich mit ihren Verletzungen hier nicht zeigen durften, und er hatte letztlich widerwillig eine Art Illusionszauber auf sich angewendet. Zwar sah er für Davox noch immer genauso aus wie vorher, aber die – wie Devon sich ausdrückte – närrischen Augen der Fleischlinge würden von seiner Magie getäuscht werden. Da Davox nicht daran glaubte, dass knochentiefe Verletzungen in Armen und im Kopf in einem proppevollen Zug einfach übersehen werden würden, schien es wohl zu funktionieren. Er hatte Devon um dieselbe Magie gebeten. Aber er hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, dass er noch viel zu viel Fleisch auf den Knochen hatte, um über derart mächtige Magie zu verfügen. Also musste Davox zu Plan B greifen. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch ein Longsleeve von Satyricon im Gepäck, das er kurzerhand über sein Knochenherz-Shirt zog. Zwar war ihm dadurch jetzt ziemlich heiß, aber immerhin konnte niemand sehen, dass ihm ein großes Stück seines linken Unterarms fehlte. Professor Wingerts unzählige Wunden ließen sich ebenfalls durch Kleidung verdecken. Da seine eigene Kleidung ruiniert war, hatte Davox ihm eine schwarze Jeans und ein langärmeliges Nightwish-Shirt angezogen. Beides stammte aus dem Gepäck seines Bruders. Der Professor sah darin zwar ein wenig albern aus, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Und warum sollte er auch? Wahrscheinlich hatte jede Pflanze mehr Bewusstsein als er. Sein Bruder Martin – jedesmal, wenn Davox dieses geistlose Ding neben sich so nannte, schmerzte es tief in seiner Brust – sah ohnehin recht normal aus, auch wenn er nichts sagte und ziemlich blaß war. Der Geruch war schon problematischer. Zwar verrotteten die Knochenzombies nicht wie „herkömmliche“ Untote, aber Professor Wingerts Wunden hatten sich schon vor seiner Wiederbelebung entzündet und – was noch viel schlimmer war – weder er noch Martin konnte seine Blase noch kontrollieren. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich auf Windeln zurückgreifen müssen, aber so schnell hatten sie keine bekommen. Also pissten sich die Beiden in regelmäßigen Abständen an, da sie nach wie vor Flüssigkeit brauchten, um zu funktionieren. Davox hatte mehrere Flaschen ätherisches Patchouli-Öl gebraucht, um den Gestank zu überdecken. Nun rochen sie alle intensiver als jeder Gothic-Store. Aber das war besser als die Alternative. Plötzlich bemerkte Davox, dass einer der anderen Fahrgäste zu ihm herübersah. Es handelte sich um ein zierliches, schwarzgekleidetes Mädchen mit kinnlangen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, schwarz geschminkten Lippen und einem Nietenhalsband. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, sprach durchaus von mehr als flüchtigem Interesse, und Davox fragte sich, ob er je wieder etwas wie Liebe oder Sex erfahren würde. Würde er Kinder haben? Heiraten? Alt werden? Oder musste er für die Ewigkeit als freudloses Geschöpf auf dieser Erde wandeln und sich mehr und mehr Fleisch von den Knochen reißen, bis er gar nichts mehr fühlen konnte, weder von innen noch von außen? Davox dachte an Jessica. Sie waren noch nicht lange zusammen und lebten außerdem in einer Art offenen Beziehung, aber sie niemals wiederzusehen war dennoch ein fieser Gedanke. Wenn Sie nicht wegen ihrer Uniprüfung hätte zu Hause bleiben müssen, wäre sie bei ihm gewesen. Aber dann wäre auch sie eine Weise des Gebeins geworden. Oder ein Knochenzombie. Davox wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Jedenfalls wünschte er sich keines dieser Schicksale für Jessica. Natürlich könnte er wegrennen, einfach in ihre Arme flüchten und Trost in ihren braunen Augen und ihrem frechen Lächeln suchen. Aber Devon hatte ihm eingeschärft, dass er jenseits des magischen Einflusses von Krixamesh, der zur Zeit im Amulett wohnte, beginnen würde zu zerfallen. Und das Amulett gehörte allein Devon. Im Grunde war Davox also ein Gefangener. Aber selbst wenn er es riskieren würde, trotzdem zu fliehen, glaubte er nicht, dass Jess viel Verständnis für seinen Zustand hätte. Hallo Schatz, schau mal, ich hab mir den Arm bis auf die Knochen abgebissen, willst du auch mal? Er konnte sich schon genau vorstellen, wie sie sich angewidert von ihm abwenden würde. Jessica stand zwar auf so einigen kranken Mist, aber so morbide war nicht einmal sie. Das Schlimmste aber war: Trotz all der Zweifel, Verluste und Zwänge hasste er seinen Zustand nicht nur. Ein Teil von ihm genoss es, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sein Leben lang war er ein Außenseiter gewesen, aber nie war damit auch Macht verknüpft gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Oft genug hatte er sich schwächer als andere gefühlt. Nun aber spürte er neue Kraft durch seinen Köper rauschen. Er war schneller als früher, ermüdete nicht so leicht und dachte irgendwie sogar klarer. Außerdem hatte das Wissen, dass ein Teil seines Skeletts nun freilag, etwas seltsam Aufregendes. Es war, als hätte er der Welt sein Innerstes offenbart. Als hätte er all seine Geheimnisse gelüftet und wäre daraus gestärkt hervorgegangen. Und sein Knochen war so wunderschön. So glatt, weiß und perfekt wie die Unschuld selbst. Und doch extrem hart und stabil. Die Stütze eines jeden höheren Lebewesens und im Grunde auch das Einzige, was wirklich zählte. Etwas in ihm wollte sofort alles davon zum Vorschein bringen. Sich die Fleischbrocken wie in Ekstase vom Körper reißen, bis sein Skelett rein und ungetrübt im Licht baden konnte. Der Teil seiner Seele war noch längst nicht so stark wie der, der am liebsten zu Jessica fliehen würde, aber Davox spürte, wie er wuchs und irgendwann … Devons dunkle, überhebliche Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Du sagst ja gar nichts, mein Schüler. Warum brütest du so ernst vor dich hin? Heute ist ein Festtag. Du bist zu etwas Höherem auserkoren worden. Und bald schon werden wir all diesen schwarzen Gestalten ein Geschenk bringen. Ein leuchtend weißes Geschenk.“ Devon strahlte wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, und sein rechter Mundwinkel berührte fast eines der Löcher in seinem Schädel. Leider hatte Devon nicht gerade leise gesprochen. Und Professor Wingert und sein Bruder machten es noch schlimmer. „Geschenk“, wiederholten die Beiden wie aus einem Mund und in einem dümmlich monotonen Tonfall. Einige der anderen Fahrgäste wandten ihnen die Köpfe zu und beäugten sie kritisch. Auch wenn die Fahrgäste vielleicht nicht die Löcher in Devons Fleisch sehen konnten, so sahen sie doch einen glatzköpfigen, arrogant dreinblickenden Typen mit einem seltsamen Umhang, der eigenartiges Zeug von sich gab, das auch noch von zwei blassen Schwachsinnigen wiederholt wurde. Und es hatte weiß Gott schon zu viele Attentate und Anschläge gegeben, als das man davon reden konnte, einem Festival ein „Geschenk“ zu bringen, ohne dadurch Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie sich schon glücklich schätzen, wenn niemand die Polizei rief. Wobei sich Davox genau das insgeheim wünschte. Denn dass Devon auf dem Festival nichts Gutes plante, war ihm klar. Vielleicht konnte es so verhindert werden. Aber sein Meister tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, sich weiterhin auffällig zu verhalten. Anscheinend hatte er seine Lektion gelernt. Und so war der Rest der Fahrt von bedrückendem Schweigen geprägt. ~o~ Zwar hatte niemand die Polizei gerufen, aber als Sie am Festivalgelände angekommen waren, ergab sich ein anderes Problem. Sie hatten zu wenig Eintrittskarten. Als Davox und Martin ihre Tickets bestellt hatten, hatten sie nämlich noch nicht an einen Zombieprofessor und einen Weisen des Gebeins gedacht. Als Davox Devon über die Problematik aufklärte, winkte dieser nur ab. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein! Ich lasse mich von keinem Fleischling an meinen Plänen hindern.“ Davox war nicht gerade überzeugt „Wenn du Gewalt anwendest, fliegen wir sofort auf“, warf er ein. Devon packte seinen Schüler mit knochenhartem Griff am unversehrten rechten Arm und blickte ihn bedrohlich an. Seine Augen sprühten vor Wut. „Wage es nicht, mich in Frage zu stellen! Wenn du mit weniger Fleisch verunreinigt bist als ich, reden wir weiter. Bis dahin bin ich dein Meister, und mein Wort ist Gesetz. Hast du mich verstanden?“ Davox nickte verstört. Aber Devon war trotzdem noch nicht mit ihm fertig. „Du kannst es ruhig versuchen. Entfleische jetzt auf der Stelle deinen Brustkorb und deinen Schädel, und ich werde vor dir in den Staub sinken. Bist du dazu bereit?“ Kurz überkam Davox bei dem Gedanken daran, seine Herausforderung anzunehmen, eine seltsame Ekstase. Fast wie bei einer verbotenen sexuellen Fantasie. Doch die Angst vor dem Schmerz überwog. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Devon warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu und ließ ihn dann endlich los. Davox‘ Arm fühlte sich an, als wäre er in eine Schraubzwinge geraten. Er würde dort sicherlich blaue Flecken bekommen. Mindestens. „Ich wusste, dass du zu schwach dazu bist. Aber gut. Jetzt sieh zu und stelle fest, dass dein Meister nicht so dumm ist, wie du es vielleicht glaubst. Professor Wingert, folgen Sie mir!“ „Folgen!“ sagte das Professor-Ding und setzte sich in Bewegung. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Kartenkontrolleur zu. Davox und Martin folgten ihnen mit etwas Abstand, blieben aber in Hörweite. „Eure Tickets, bitte!“ sagte der Kontrolleur, ein bulliger und tätowierter Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, mehrfach gepiercten Ohren und einem dunkelgrauen Shirt. „Einen Moment“, antwortete Devon ihm. „Ich muss sie hier irgendwo haben.“ Plötzlich sah Davox die Luft um Devon und Professor Wingert flimmern und wusste, dass Devon eine Illusion geschaffen hatte. Die Festivalbesucher um sie herum sahen von nun an nicht mehr das, was wirklich geschah. Anders als Davox. „Oh. Entschuldigen Sie. Mein Fehler!“ sagte Devon bedauernd. „Der Professor hat ja die Tickets. Und zwar…“ Professor Wingert trat wie von Schnüren gezogen näher an den Kontrolleur heran. „…in seinem Mund.“ Im selben Moment öffnete Professor Wingert, der inzwischen unmittelbar vor dem Kontrolleur stand, seine blassen Lippen, und seine lange, dünne Knochenzunge schoß schnell wie ein Projektil hervor. Schneller als dieser es überhaupt bemerken konnte, schob sie sich in den Rachen des Mannes und saugte gleich einem knöchernen Strohhalm all das aus ihm heraus, was ihn zu einem Menschen machte. Als sein Werk getan war, zog Arnold seine Zunge wieder zurück und ging auf einen Wink Devons ungerührt an dem neu geschaffenen Knochenzombie vorbei. Davox und Martin folgten ihnen. Als Sie den Zombiekontrolleur passierten, sagte er zwar pflichtbewusst „Tickets“, warf aber keinen Blick auf die Eintrittskarten, die Davox ihm präsentierte. Während die „Gemeinschaft des Knochens“ sich unter die Menge mischte, fragte Davox seinen Meister „Was wird der Mann nun tun?“ Devon drehte sich zu Davox um. Das helle Nachmittagslicht glitzerte in seinen weißen Schädelknochen. „Seine Pflicht. Jedenfalls so lange, bis ich ihm ein Zeichen gebe. Dann wird er eine neue Pflicht erfüllen.“ Davox konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, worin diese Pflicht bestand. Auf dem Festivalgelände herrschte bereits großes Gedränge, obwohl die ersten Bands erst in zwei Stunden auftreten würden. Laut dem Plan, den er sich schon vor Antritt einer Reise ausgedruckt hatte, die nun ein Leben lang her zu sein schien, sollten das neben zwei Bands, deren Namen nicht mal ihm etwas sagten, auch Knochenherz sein. Das Festival verfügte über drei Bühnen und traditionell traten die weniger bekannten Bands zuerst auf, um das Publikum aufzuwärmen. Zwar war es für eine Black Metal-Band wie „''Knochenherz''“ geradezu entwürdigend, im hellen Licht auftreten zu müssen, aber auf der anderen Seite war es bei ihrem Underground-Status schon ein kleines Wunder, dass die Band überhaupt auf diesem großen Festival spielte. Außerdem wusste Davox ohnehin nicht, ob ihn das Konzert noch interessierte. Wenn man plötzlich selbst ein magisches Wesen war, verlor sogar die am besten inszenierte Illusion von dunkler Mystik ihren Reiz. „Wohin gehen wir?“ fragte er Devon, als er bemerkte, dass dieser auf keine der Bühnen zusteuerte. Devon hatte einen für ihn eher untypischen Anflug von Heiterkeit in seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Du darfst dich glücklich schätzen, Davox. Wir werden deine großen Idole treffen. Die Musiker, die dem Knochen dienen. Die Band Knochenherz.“ ~o~ Man sollte meinen, das es nicht so einfach wäre, ungeladen in den Backstage-Bereich eines großen Festivals zu gelangen. Aber zwei erschaffene Knochenzombies und einige Illusionen später standen Devon, Davox – der nun wieder sein Knochenherz-T-Shirt zur Schau trug – und ihre beiden geistlosen Anhängsel tatsächlich Auge in Auge mit Knochenherz. Trotz all der Veränderungen in seinem Leben war das für Devon noch immer ein besonderer Moment, und seine Handflächen waren feucht vor Aufregung. Egal wie reif, abgeklärt und reflektiert man sein wollte; wenn man Musiker oder andere Berühmtheiten traf, deren Schaffen man liebte, umgab sie automatisch eine Aura der Besonderheit. Und diese wurde kaum davon gemindert, dass man eigentlich genau wusste, dass es sich um ganz normale Menschen handelte, die eben nur – im besten Fall – eine Sache ganz gut beherrschten. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass der Mensch in all seinem Streben nach Vernunft insgeheim noch immer nach einer verborgenen Magie in allen Dingen suchte. Die Magie in den Musiker von Knochenherz war aber alles andere als verborgen. Da Davox nun selbst eine magische Kreatur war, strahlte sie ihm förmlich entgegen wie ein tiefschwarzes Flutlicht. Denn diese Magie war von finsterster Art. Die Ausstrahlung, die die vier Musiker besaßen, fühlte sich sogar noch viel verdorbener an als selbst die von Devon. Plötzlich glaubte Davox nicht mehr, dass es sich bei den dunklen Legenden rund um Knochenherz wirklich nur um einen Marketing-Kniff handelte. Die fünf Musiker sahen jedenfalls genauso aus, wie er sie von den Promo-Fotos und ihrem bisher einzigen Musikvideo zum Song „Knochendämmerung“ kannte. Sie waren groß, ungesund dünn, mit langen, dürren und strähningen Haaren, dabei blasser noch als Professor Wingert und sein Bruder zusammen, wobei ihre Haut auch eine leicht gräuliche Färbung besaß. Und sie trugen nichts als Unterwäsche. Nur deswegen erkannte man überhaupt, dass ein Bandmitglied eine Frau war. Die Keyboarderin, wie er wusste. Wie die einzelnen Musiker in Wirklichkeit hießen, wusste allerdings nicht einmal Davox. Sie selbst nannten sich jeder nur „Ein Knochen“, und so konnte man sie eigentlich nur anhand der Instrumente auseinanderhalten, die sie spielten. Die Keyboarderin saß in einem luxuriösen Sessel, hatte ihre dürren Beine übereinandergeschlagen und blickte die Neuankömmlingen misstrauisch an. Der Drummer schien zu schlafen, auch wenn er genauso gut hätte tot sein können. Sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und er zeigte keine Regung. Weder schnarchte er noch konnte Davox ein Heben oder Senken seines Brustkorbs registrieren. Der Gitarrist spielte mit einem blendendweißen, dünnen Plektrum leise einen schnellen Lauf auf seinem Instrument, und der Bassist spannte gerade konzentriert neue rosafarbene Saiten auf seinen knochenweissen Bass. Der Sänger aber stand ihnen direkt gegenüber. Seine schwarzen Augen drückten zugleich Abscheu und Interesse aus. „Seid gegrüßt, Ihr Diener des Knochens!“ ergriff Devon das Wort. Und machte eine Art höfischen Knicks, bei dem sein schwarzer Umhang mit den Knochenintarsien über den Boden des Backstage-Raumes streifte. Bevor irgendein Mitglied der Band auf Devons Begrüßung reagieren konnte, schob sich plötzlich eine junge Frau zwischen sie, die Davox bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Frau hatte kurze braune Haare, einen leicht abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und paradoxerweise einen schwarzen Anzug an, unter dem sie ein Knochenherz-Bandshirt trug, auf dem eine an ein Kreuz genagelte Frau gerade von den Bandmitgliedern gehäutet wurde. Modisch war sie also durchaus unorthodox unterwegs. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Knochenherz vergibt keine Backstage-Pässe. Entweder ihr schafft jetzt eure Ärsche hier weg, oder ich hole den Sicherheitsdienst!“ Ihre Stimme war energisch, wirkte aber auf eine schwer zu bestimmende Weise auch uninteressiert. Ein wenig, als wäre sie auf Drogen. „Oh, den Sicherheitsdienst kann ich auch holen. Er gehorcht mir aufs Wort“, bot Devon der Frau an. „Das ist ja wohl…“ begann die Frau, bei der es sich nach Davox Einschätzung um die Managerin der Gruppe handelte, zu erwidern. Dann aber berührte sie die dürre Hand des Sängers behutsam an der Wange. „Lass es gut sein, Susanne. Spürst du nicht, dass das hier keine normalen Eindringlinge sind?!“ Die Sprechstimme des Sängers klang genauso schrill und unmenschlich wie seine Gesangsstimme, besaß aber auch etwas Faszinierendes und Einlullendes. So als würde man die Falle hinter dem Köder genau sehen, aber trotzdem nicht widerstehen können. Sofort trat die Managerin wie von Fäden bewegt zur Seite. Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein seliger Ausdruck breit. „Was wollt ihr also von uns?“ fragte der Sänger sanft. „Mein Schüler...“ Devon blickte zur zu Davox, „...berichtete mir, dass ihr dem Knochen dient und eure Musik allein ihm widmet. Stimmt das?“ Die schwarzen Augen des Sängers von Knochenherz taxierten Davox mit sichtlicher Geringschätzung. „Das da ist dein Schüler? Ich weiß nicht, was du lehrst, aber wenn es nicht Poserkunde für Fortgeschrittene ist, hast du die falsche Wahl getroffen.“ Auch wenn er nun kein Mensch mehr war, schmerzten Davox diese Worte. So hatte er sich ein Treffen mit seinen Idolen sicher nicht vorgestellt. Der Sänger fuhr fort. „Ja, wir dienen alle dem Knochen. Er ist uns Inspiration und Muße und die Quelle unserer Kunst. Er ist das Wichtigste und Wertvollste an jedem Lebewesen, wobei auch andere Teile durchaus ihren Nutzen haben. Warum aber willst du das wissen? Und wer bist du überhaupt? Ein normaler Mensch jedenfalls nicht. Oder täusche ich mich da?“ „Mein Name lautet Devon. Ich bin ein Weiser des Gebeins und Meister der ersten Stufe der Entfleischung. Dies ist mein Schüler Davox. Auch er gehört seit kurzem meinem Orden an. Die beiden anderen heißen Professor Arnold Wingert und Martin. Auch sie sind keine Menschen mehr.“ Auf eine knappe Geste von Devon hin fuhren Professor Wingert und Martin gleichzeitig ihre langen Knochenzungen aus, bis sie beinah bis ans andere Ende des Raums ragten. Die Faszination auf den Gesichtern der Musiker war nicht zu übersehen. Zuletzt streichelte Devon sein Amulett „Und hier drin wohnt der ehrwürdige Krixamesh. König der markbleichen Schlangen. Zur Zeit ruht er auf einer anderen Ebene, denn andernfalls würde sein Leib diesen Raum sprengen.“. Der Sänger kicherte in einem wahnsinnigen Tonfall. „Sehr interessant. Eine wirklich illustre Runde. Aber warum sucht ihr uns auf? Wollt ihr euch für eine Bühnenshow anbieten?“ Der Rest der Band brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es war der schrecklichste Klang, den Davox je vernommen hatte. Devon ignorierte den Spott in seiner gewohnten Arroganz. „Nein. Es gibt einen viel großartigeren Anlass für unseren Besuch. Ich habe Geschichten von euren Fähigkeiten der Gedankenkontrolle gehört, und auch ich verfüge über so einige Talente und Möglichkeiten. Gemeinsam können wir diese fleischverseuchte Welt in ein Paradies der Gebeine verwandeln. Ein Paradies, in dem die schwachen Menschen nicht länger den Ton angeben. In dem sie uns zu Diensten sind mit ihrem Leib, ihrer Seele und – ganz besonders – ihren Knochen.“ Auf dem Gesicht des Sängers machte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck breit. „Das klingt verlockend! Allerdings ist diese Welt groß. Sehr groß! Selbst auf diesem Festival erreichen wir nur ein winzigen Bruchteil aller Menschen. Eine Welt, wie du sie beschreibst, ist ein schöner Traum. Ohne Zweifel. Aber dennoch ein Traum.“ „Nein!“ protestierte Devon mit donnernder Stimme. „Ich komme aus einer solchen Welt. Eine Welt unter einer schwarzen Sonne, wo die Sterblichen zittern und schreien und alles Leben sich vor der Anmut der Knochen verneigt. Eine Welt von so düsterer Schönheit, dass sie sich weiterverbreiten sollte. Dass sie überall sein sollte. In jedem Winkel der Existenz.“ Devons Augen leuchteten vor brennendem Eifer, während er seine Rede hielt. Und Davox sah, dass die gesamte Band nun förmlich an seinen Lippen hing. „Eine schwarze Sonne, sagst du?“ erwiderte der Sänger verzückt. „Ich habe die Sonne hier immer gehasst. Genau wie all diese lächerlichen bunten Farben und Blumen. All das Lachen. All die Fröhlichkeit. Sie für immer zu ersticken ist ein wunderbarer Gedanke. Wir werden dir gerne dabei helfen, diese Welt in ein solches Paradies zu verwandeln. Aber wie genau gedenkst du …“ In diesem Moment erklang ein gedämpfter Schmerzensschrei. Er kam offenbar direkt aus einer kleinen Tür am Ende des Raumes. Das Gesicht des Sängers verzerrte sich vor Wut. Er drehte sich zum Bassisten um „Hast du sie noch immer nicht zum Schweigen gebracht?“. Der Gescholtene spannte in Ruhe seine Saite zu Ende und blickte dann langsam zum Frontman auf. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die Haut nach dem Tod ihre Spannkraft verliert. Außerdem hat sie noch immer keine brauchbaren Schreie für unser Intro produziert. Die Frau taugt auch so schon so gut wie nichts. Eigentlich würde ich diese Saiten am liebsten wegschmeißen, aber andere habe ich gerade nicht. Also muss es damit gehen.“ Erneut erklang ein Schrei, gefolgt von einem verzweifelten Schluchzen. Diesmal trug der Schrei Worte. „Hilfe! Helft mir! Irgendjemand muss mich doch hören! Bitte!“ Die Worte taten Davox in der Seele weh, zumal er den Grund für diese Pein ahnte. Aber er traute sich nicht einzuschreiten. „Du bringst sie jetzt auf der Stelle zum Schweigen. Oder willst du, dass wir entdeckt werden?“ „Von mir aus!“ Der Bassist stand widerwillig auf und ging zur Tür. Als er sie aufriss, sah Davox ein Bild, das ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte. Hinter der Tür lag eine Besenkammer. Dort war an dicken Eisenringen eine nackte Frau festgekettet, wobei die Ketten direkt durch ihre Haut gingen. Jedenfalls durch das, was davon noch übrig war. Vom vorderen Teil ihres Körpers waren dicke Streifen an Haut abgerissen worden. Unter anderem an ihrem Bauch, an ihrer Brust, an ihren Oberschenkeln und an ihren Oberarmen glänzte feuchtes, rohes Fleisch. Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um zu ahnen, wo die Hautstreifen der armen Frau sich inzwischen befanden. An ihrem rechten Oberschenkel war zudem eine Wunde, die wie bei Davox bis hinunter auf den Knochen ragte. Allerdings war ihr Knochen nicht glatt und unversehrt. Vielmehr hatte jemand auch hier Stücke herausgeschlagen, so dass es tiefe Kerben darin gab. Ihr Gesicht hingegen war unversehrt, aber tränenfeucht und von einem Schmerz verzerrt, der selbst Davox verändertes Herz vor Mitleid zum Beben brachte. Allerdings war er mit seinem Mitleid in dieser Runde allein. „Ich habe eine Idee“, sagte der Bassist, während er beinah sanft das tränennasse Gesicht der Frau streichelte. “Man muß sie nicht töten. Ich kann ihr auch einfach die Zunge rausreißen und ihr den Mund zunähen. Dann macht sie keinen Lärm mehr, bleibt aber noch eine ganze Zeitlang frisch, wenn wir sie ausreichend füttern. Wäre das ok?“ sagte er an den Frontmann gewandt. Dieser nickte gönnerhaft. Mit einem breitem Grinsen auf dem blassen Gesicht holte der Bassist ein scharfes Messer hervor, das ebenfalls aus Knochen bestand. Davox überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die Frau retten konnte. Währenddessen kam das Messer des Musikers der Frau, die verzweifelt um Schonung flehte, näher und näher. Endlich hatte Davox eine Idee. „Halt!“ rief er laut und versuchte so fanatisch wie möglich klingen. „Sie soll sterben. Und ich will es tun!“ Der Bassist hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Was fällt dir ein, du Wurm?“ Devon aber drehte sich zu seinem Schüler um. In seinen Augen lagen zum ersten Mal Stolz und Anerkennung. „Lasst den Jungen zum Mann werden! Er hat noch nie getötet. Und der erste Mord ist ein heiliger Moment.“ Der Bassist tobte vor Wut, und auch die anderen Bandmitglieder schienen mit dem Vorschlag ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Wütend redeten sie durcheinander. Der Frontmann aber sprach ein Machtwort. „Wir werden dem Burschen seine Gelegenheit geben. Immerhin ist er doch ein Fan von uns.“ Er lächelte furchterregend. Der Bassist ging auf Davox zu und gab ihm sein Messer. Sein Atem roch faulig und unangenehm. „Dann bring sie zum Schweigen, du Poser! Ich hoffe allerdings für dich, dass ich heute Abend im Publikum bessere Saiten finde, sonst häute ich dich mit bloßen Händen.“ Davox ignorierte die Drohung und nahm das Messer entgegen. Der Knochengriff fühlte sich eiskalt in seiner Hand an. Er ging festen Schrittes auf sie zu und achtete nicht auf die hasserfüllten Gesichter der Anderen. Als er die Frau erreicht hatte, suchte er ihren Blick und versuchte, so viel Mitgefühl wie möglich in seine Augen und sein Gesicht zu legen. Es fiel Davox nicht mal besonders schwer, da er sich die ganze Zeit vorstellen musste, dass Jessica hier angekettet wäre. Auch wenn diese Frau nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihr besaß. Dennoch war sie ein Mensch mit realen Hoffnungen und Träumen und nicht nur irgendein Stück Fleisch. Glücklicherweise schien sie seine stumme Botschaft zu verstehen. Sie nickte zitternd und er erkannte, dass auch sie sich ein Ende ihrer Qual wünschte. Sie hatte sich innerlich längst von ihrem Leben verabschiedet. Er bedauerte es sehr, dass er nicht mehr für die arme Frau tun konnte. Aber immerhin ersparte er ihr weiteres Leid. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt er über ihre Kehle und sah zu, wie das Leben aus ihr schwand. Obwohl es im Grunde ein Gnadenakt war, fühlte er sich schuldig. Devon aber war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. „Nun erst hast du dich wahrhaft als würdig erwiesen! Ich bin äußerst stolz auf dich, mein Schüler. Wenn der heutige Tag vorbei ist, sollst du die nächste Stufe deiner Weihe erklimmen. Wähle in der Zwischenzeit schon einmal eine passende Stelle aus!“ Davox wurde eiskalt. Heute Morgen war er noch ein Mensch gewesen, und jetzt hatte er bereits getötet und sollte sich zum zweiten Mal selbst verstümmeln. Er glaubte nicht, dass er dazu bereit wäre, auch wenn ihm eine lockende Stimme in seinem Inneren etwas ganz Anderes erzählte. Plötzlich erklang ein Geräusch. Zuerst hielt Davox es für Metall, das auf Metall schabte. Dann aber begriff er, dass es sich um ein Räuspern des Knochenherz-Sängers handelte. „Das ist ja alles sehr bewegend, Devon. Aber ich denke, wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen als die schulische Laufbahn deines Musterknaben.“ Er zeigte mit seinem langen Finger auf die Managerin, die ihn so verzückt anblickte, wie ein tiefgläubiger Christ es wohl beim Finger Gottes tun würde. „Susanne, entsorge diesen Körper! Wir finden bei unserem Auftritt sicher bessere.“ Susanne nickte eifrig und begab sich sofort zu den zerschundenen Überresten der verstorbenen Frau. Dann schritt der schlaksige Sänger auf Devon zu, bis sich sein dürrer, mit strähnigen Haaren geschmückter Schädel und der löchrige Kopf des Weisen des Gebeins ganz nah waren. „Nun erzähle mir, was du planst. Sag mir, wie wir die schwarze Sonne auf diese Welt bringen.“ ~o~ Bianca stand gelangweilt in der heißen Nachmittagssonne und blickte über das Festivalgelände. Ihre Freundin Inga stand direkt neben ihr. Bianca hatte schulterlange, blau gefärbte Haare, hellblaue Augen, war ca. 1,60 groß, etwas mollig und trug ein T-Shirt von „''Sentenced''“. Die Band gab es zwar seit 2005 nicht mehr, aber sie fand sie nach wie vor gut. Inga hingegen war einen Kopf größer als sie, gertenschlank, hatte lockige rote Haare und ein Bandshirt von „''Schandmaul''“ mit der Aufschrift „Teufelsweib“. Das war besonders passend, da Bianca ihre Freundin immer gerne „Hexe“ nannte. Die beiden waren schon seit sieben Jahren befreundet und hatten sich auch auf diesem Festival kennengelernt. Damals waren sie beide noch süße zweiundzwanzig gewesen. Nun klopfte bald die große, böse Dreißig an die Tür. „Boah, ich habe Hunger!“ meckerte Inga, während sie sich ihre dichten roten Haare mit den Händen zurückkämmte. Bianca lachte. „Dir ist schon klar, wie witzig das von einem Hungerhaken wie dir klingt, oder?“ Inga warf ihr einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu. „Ich dagegen hungere gerade nur nach Musik. Tearstained spielen doch gleich. Aber wenn du solchen Hunger hast, kannst du ja einen von den Kerlen dort drüben vernaschen.“ Bianca zeigte auf eine Gruppe hochgewachsener, bärtiger Typen, die in der Reihe vor ihnen standen. Das brachte ihr einen kräftigen Ellenbogenhieb von ihrer Freundin ein. „Hey!“ protestierte Bianca. Inga aber grinste nur diabolisch. „Das hast du verdient. Ich stehe nicht mehr auf Typen mit Bart, seit ich erfahren habe, dass der Weihnachtsmann eine Lüge ist. Apropos Männer mit Bart? Wann taucht dein Bruderherz denn endlich mal auf der Bühne auf? Oder sind die alle noch eine Runde heulen?“ Biancas Bruder Mike war Leadsänger der Gothic Metal-Band „''Tearstained''“, über deren Namen sich Ihre Freundin schon den ganzen Tag lustig machte. Bianca fand den Bandnamen dabei selbst nicht gerade originell, aber dafür war die Musik ziemlich gut, und darauf kam es ja eigentlich an. Außerdem war es eben die Band ihres Bruders. Wenn er in einer Volksmusikkapelle gesungen hätte, hätte sie sich das Konzert wohl trotzdem angesehen. Eventuell zumindest. Nach drei Packungen Valium und zwanzig Bier. Bianca warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in ihr schon reichlich zerknicktes Programmheft. „''Tearstained'' spielen um 15:30 Uhr. Sie sollten also eigentlich schon angefangen haben. Aber du weißt ja, wie das auf Festivals läuft. Die fangen eh nie pünktlich an. Die anderen Bands haben ja auch noch nicht losgelegt.“ „Wer spielt denn eigentlich auf den anderen Bühnen?“ fragte Inga, während sie sich wieder durch ihr dichtes Haar fuhr. Eine Marotte, die Bianca manchmal zur Weißglut trieb. „''Crystal Red'' auf der linken Bühne und Knochenherz auf der Black Stage dort hinten. Kenn ich beide nicht. Kennst du die?“ Inga schüttelte den Kopf. „''Knochenherz'' habe ich noch nie gehört. Crystal Red machen aber Trash Metal.“ „Das heißt THrash Metal!“ korrigierte Bianca sie. Inga sah sie lächelnd an „Ich weiß! Aber glaub' mir: Die machen Trash Metal!“ Daraufhin brach Bianca in schallendes Gelächter aus, und auch Inga stimmte mit ein. Es tat echt gut, wieder so herzhaft zu lachen. Bianca hatte eine echt stressige Woche hinter sich. Plötzlich erklang das melancholische Intro, das Bianca schon bei unzähligen Bandproben ihres Bruders gehört hatte. Dann begann der erste Song „Deep down inside“ mit seinem charakteristischen Basslauf und der tiefen weichen Stimme ihres Bruders. Wann immer sie seinen Gesang hörte, beneidete sie die Mädels, die nicht mit ihm verwandt waren, und die auch nicht wussten, was für eine Nervensäge der Typ manchmal sein konnte. Auch wenn die Band noch recht unbekannt war, kam im Laufe der nächsten Songs durchaus Stimmung auf und auch Inga headbangte – trotz ihrer Sprüche über den Namen der Band – fleißig mit. Da sie in der zweiten Reihe standen, konnten sie das Geschehen auf der Bühne ganz gut verfolgen, und auch die Akustik war nicht übel. Einzig die Musik, die von den anderen Bühnen herüberdrang, störte das Erlebnis. Denn weder das wilde Geknüppel links von ihnen noch das fiese Blackmetal-Gewitter auf der rechten Seite wollte so recht zu der schwarzromantischen Atmosphäre passen. Trotzdem ließ sich Bianca nicht beirren und verfolgte aufmerksam den Auftritt ihres Bruders. Und so bekam sie auch mit, wie plötzlich eine kahlköpfige Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang hinter ihrem Bruder auftauchte und fast im selben Moment eine riesenhafte weiße Schlange aus Knochen aus ihm hervorbrach. Vor Schreck fiel Bianca ihr Bier herunter und verteilte sich auf dem staubigen Boden des Festivalgeländes. Sie konnte kaum fassen, was sie dort sah, brachte es aber trotzdem fertig, ihren Bruder zu warnen, indem sie wild gestikulierte und aus Leibeskräften „Mike! Hinter dir!“ schrie. Ihr Bruder registrierte ihre Warnung sogar. Als er aber mitten im Lied aufhörte zu singen und sich umdrehte, wurde er bereits von dem riesigen, bizarren Geschöpf gepackt und förmlich in Fetzen gerissen. Sein Mikrofon fiel um und produzierte eine laute Rückkopplung, während seine Körperteile in alle Richtungen davonflogen. Ein Bein ihres Bruders, an dem noch ein Rest seiner schwarzen Schnürhose hing, landete direkt vor Bianca. ~o~ Ein Knochen war in seinem Element. Die Doublebase donnerte in seinem Rücken, die Gitarre schnitt in seine Ohren, der Bass brachte seine Hüften zum Beben. Das Keyboard streichelte seine verkümmerte, schwarze Seele. Und vor ihm hing das Publikum an seinen Lippen. Viele von ihnen hatten sich schon freiwillig gemeldet, um Teil ihrer Musik zu werden. Wortwörtlich. Der Bassist hatte inzwischen gleich mehrere hochwertige Sätze an Saiten aus frischer menschlicher Haut geerntet. Ihre Qualität war viel viel besser als die von dem zugedrogten Groupie, den der Schüler des Lochschädels getötet hatte. Und selbst von jenen, an denen sie sich noch nicht bedient hatten, begannen bereits einige damit, sich ohne jeden Grund selbst zu schneiden und zu verstümmeln. Ein Knochen sah es als Ehrerbietung an, die ihm weit mehr bedeutete als jeder Applaus. Es war wie ein Rausch. Und er würde noch eine ganze Weile andauern. Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen. ~o~ Bianca musste aus Leibeskräften geschrien haben, da ihre Kehle wund war und schmerzte. Trotzdem erinnerte Sie sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an die letzten Minuten. Die Knochenschlange hatte nach und nach auch die anderen Musiker in Stücke gerissen – den Bassisten Richard, der immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, Karl, den introvertierten Keyboarder mit dem verschmitzten Lächeln, den Drummer Basti, der noch ganz neu in der Band war, und die Gitarristin Kirsten, mit der sie sogar so etwas wie eine lose Freundschaft verband – sie alle waren jetzt nur noch zerfetztes Fleisch. Genau wie ihr Bruder. Ihr kostbarer kleiner Bruder. Der Träumer, der liebenswerte Chaot. Der Letzte, der ihr noch von ihrer Familie geblieben war, nachdem der Krebs ihr ihren Vater und ein betrunkener Autofahrer ihr die Mutter genommen hatte. Alles, was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war „Hexe“. Sie war es auch, die sie mit sich gerissen und ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte, als die Schlange hinab ins Publikum stieg und dort wie eine beseelte Naturgewalt gewütet hatte. Köpfe flogen durch die Luft. Menschen, die sich schützend vor Freunde, Partner oder Kinder warfen, wurden samt ihren Schützlingen zerquetscht, während Gedärme und Fleischstücke umherflogen wie in einem perversen Schneegestöber. Andere wurden von der fliehenden Menge niedergetrampelt. Obwohl die Musik von Tearstained nicht mehr erklang, war es nicht still geworden. Auch jenseits von Schmerzensschreien und Hilferufen. Denn von der Black Stage erklang noch immer der infernalische Blackmetal-Sound von Knochenherz. Und er schien sogar noch lauter geworden zu sein als zuvor. Absurderweise blieben einige der Besucher inmitten des Chaos stehen, lauschten wie hypnotisiert der Musik und wurden von der wütenden Knochenschlange gepflückt wie reife Früchte. Selbst Bianca spürte die Faszination, aber Hexe verhinderte, dass sie ihr nachgab. Einmal sah sie auch den glatzköpfigen Mann in seinem lächerlichen Umhang, wie er einem Sterbenden mit bloßen Händen einen Oberschenkelknochen aus dem Leib riss und ihn dann wie einen Knüppel schwang. Dabei fabulierte er immer wieder etwas von der „Macht der Knochen!“. Bianca war zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles egal gewesen. Aber „Hexe“ gab nicht auf und schleifte die katatonische Freundin weiter durch die Menge. Nun aber war ihre Flucht zu einem Ende gekommen. „Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!“ fluchte Inga und trat gegen den massiven und sehr hohen Begrenzungszaun. „Hier kommen wir nicht weiter. Gib mir den blöden Flyer. Schnell, Bianca!“ Mechanisch händigte sie ihrer Freundin das Programmheft aus. Diese blätterte hektisch, bis sie die Karte des Geländes gefunden hatte. „Wir sind hier völlig falsch. Dort ist der Ausgang!“ rief sie und zeigte in Richtung der Bühne, auf der „''Crystal Red''“ aufgetreten waren. „Los! Schnell! Oder wir werden hier von den Leuten zerquetscht, falls uns nicht dieses Monster erwischt!“ schrie sie durch das donnernde Gewitter der stetig lauter werdenden Beats und Riffs. Aber Bianca wurde das alles zu viel. „Mike…“ flüsterte sie immer wieder und wieder. „Mike…“ Dann gab Inga ihr eine deftige Ohrfeige. „Komm endlich, du Irre! Trauern kannst du später.“ Der Schmerz durchbrach die Lethargie, und so flohen Bianca und Inga gerade rechtzeitig, bevor die panische Masse sie erreichte, die wie eine Bugwelle vor der gewaltigen Knochenschlange hergetrieben wurde. ~o~ „Willst du leben? Und ein Weiser des Gebeins werden?“ Der dickliche, aber muskulöse, bärtige Mann sah ihn verwirrt an und begriff anscheinend noch nicht, was für ein großes Glück er hatte, von Devon auserwählt zu werden. Trotzdem konnte er die Antwort in seinen Augen lesen, bevor sie seine Zunge verließ. Sein Überlebenswille war stark. „Ja! Ja! Was immer du willst. Was soll ich tun?“ Devon lächelte ihn an. „Dich von deinem Fleisch befreien. Den Knochen freilegen. Die Stelle darfst du selbst wählen. Aber das kann warten. Fürs Erste kommst du einfach mit mir.“ Der Mann erbleichte. Aber er folgte ihm ohne Widerspruch. Devon hatte gut gewählt. Er würde noch nach anderen Rekruten suchen. Es wäre töricht, sich nur auf Davox zu verlassen. Der Junge war zu weich. Und dumm. Devon hatte genau begriffen, dass er die Frau aus Mitleid getötet hatte. Nicht aus Überzeugung. Und der Narr dachte im Ernst, dass es ihm entgangen sei. Ihm, der seit über sechzig Jahren dem Knochen diente. Wie töricht konnte man sein. Kein Zweifel: Devon musste weitersuchen. ~o~ Davox hasste die Aufgabe, die ihm von Devon übertragen worden war. Den Mord an der unbekannten Frau im Backstage-Raum hatte er vor sich selbst noch als Gnadenakt rechtfertigen können. Nun aber brachte er tausenden Menschen den Tod. Und Schlimmeres. Keinen verstümmelten und gequälten Existenzen, sondern gesunden, quicklebendigen und bisher glücklichen Menschen mit Familie, Freunden und Zukunftsplänen. Und dieser Tod war keine Gnade. Keine Erlösung. Kein Versprechen auf ein mögliches Paradies oder zumindest den stillen Frieden des Grabes. Er vernichtete vielmehr ihre Seelen. Denn wie Devon befohlen hatte, hatte er Martin und Professor Wingert an strategischen Stellen im Publikum von „''Crystal Red''“ platziert und sie kurz nach Beginn des Konzertes über einen mentalen Befehl angewiesen, den Menschen mit ihren Knochenzungen die Seele zu rauben und sie zu einem der Ihren zu machen. Erst wollte sich Davox weigern. Selbst wenn das sein eigenes Ende bedeutet hätte. Aber Devon machte irgendetwas mit seinem Kopf. Irgendetwas verhinderte, dass er seinem Gewissen folgte. Und so hatte er brav gehorcht, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen gesträubt hatte. Es war beinah zu leicht. Alle achteten nur auf die Bühne, und durch die laute Musik hörte niemand die Schreie derer, die von den Knochenzombies verwandelt wurden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit bestand die Hälfte des Publikums aus blassen, seelenlosen Geschöpfen. Erst dann hatte die Menge begriffen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Bei der Band dauert es sogar noch länger. Sie spielte einfach wie in Ekstase weiter und Davox damit in die Hände. Erst als mehrere der Knochenzombies die Bühne erklommen und ihre langen, harten Zungen hervorschnellen ließen, bemerkten sie, was vor sich ging. Dann war es aber zu spät. Keiner der Musiker konnte sich seine Menschlichkeit bewahren. Und auch aus dem Publikum gelang nur Wenigen die Flucht. Selbst auf jene, die das Gelände verließen, warteten noch der verwandelte Kartenkontrolleur und die beiden Sicherheitsleute, die ebenfalls unter seiner Kontrolle standen. Davox wünschte sich nur noch, dass all dies bald vorbei wäre und er allein mit seinen Schuldgefühlen sein konnte. Dann jedoch erblickte er zwei Frauen, die von der Mitte des Geländes angerannt kamen und gerade dabei waren, unwissend direkt in die Zombiehorde zu laufen. Die eine war klein, pummelig und hatte blaue Haare, die andere war groß, schlank und besaß dichte, rote Locken. Und grüne Augen. Smaragdgrüne Augen, deren flüchtiger Blick sich irgendwie direkt in Davox' verkorkste Seele bohrten. Plötzlich wollte er eine Sache mehr als alles andere in der Welt. Mehr als die Schönheit der Knochen, mehr als seine Freiheit. Mehr als das Leben. Er wollte verhindern, dass sich diese Augen in etwas Leeres und Seelenloses verwandelte. Denn so kitschig und absolut unwahrscheinlich es klang, Davox hatte sich verliebt. Das spürte er bis tief hinein in seine Knochen. Knochenwald-Serie: Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang